


An Offer He Doesn't Regret

by TigersaAmante07



Series: Change is Better [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4917928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigersaAmante07/pseuds/TigersaAmante07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot before Change is Better takes place from Jason view about Selina and their adventures together before Bruce and Dick come into their lives. Don't have to read Change is better to understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Offer He Doesn't Regret

"So you either take my offer or walk on."

He took a moment to consider it. She says she doesn't care yet she has through for me. I have meet and run into a hundred other people who never gave a damn or always made the police chase me. She acts as if she doesn't care yet she does for some reason, why? "I'll take it," he shrugged got nowhere else to be, nowhere to be wanted, might as well take up an offer with someone who cares."

Their breath was calm and relaxed as they stretched in the middle of the apartment living room. Selina looked him as his position was stiff and he clearly wasn't enjoying it but he was relaxed in a way, since half of his body showed a stiff cautionary motion. She smiled at him as he tried.

It had only been a week and the first few days were odd to say the least. She never took care of someone that was more than at least seven years younger than her. She made sure he had food to eat but most of their time was quite and awkward air between them. But now since she decided to teach him stuff she knew their relationship started to build and they started to have their walls break down about each other. She knew that even though he accepted his offer he was on edge of being left behind, because she'd ditch him or she didn't seem like who she said she was. She closed her eyes.

Jason peeked an eye having the feeling she was looking at him but he saw her eyes closed and a smile upon her face as she reached for her right foot.

He was actually happy where he was. The past week was, he'd admit odd but it was a comfortable kind of odd that the beginning stages of a relationship starting to build and be bigger. She took care of him and was teaching him things he didn't know. He wasn't really sure what to expect out of this woman who kicked a good amount of men's asses, saved him and took him, but as the short amount of time passed she had told him things that made more since to him, such as she was thief who learned gymnastics and defense at a young age due to her being orphanage since her parents practically killed themselves and left her and her sister for dead. He remembered then the day she saved him as he wondered and asked who she was.

"So are you a spy or do you work for the government or something like that?"She smirked at that, but he couldn't contain his curiosity of who this woman was. He was just wondering who is she and why did she really want to care for him. He hadn't really ever had a woman really like or care for him. actually never had a woman or man care. His mother and father didn't really have a single concern for him and really neglected him. but that didn't mean that when they did he didn't feel pain, it just wasn't as much pain as a kid would normally feelfor losing their parents. He more so felt the pain and anger of how they left him to live by himself, to care for himself with no guidance. 

"You would catch me nowhere near the government."

"Why did you commit a crime? Are you a criminal?" even more of a smile from her but no answer. He whispered softly then, "did you kill someone important?" She laughed. 

She opened her mouth but she didn't feel comfortable speaking his name. For some reason she felt very odd, somewhat scared as if she spoke it this was permanent and she could no longer have the thought of giving up on him. "I'm a thief, kid. With a set of other skills."

He turned away, looking to the floor and spread his legs reaching between them. It was then that he suddenly felt a smaller body rub itself against him. He looked up and saw the grayish tiger printed cat rub up against him and then jump onto his back.

Gizmo wasn't technically Selina's. He comes and goes, with Selina not giving a single care in the world. She would feed and care pet and love him but she'd never trap him inside. Jason understood and was happy that Selina had an understanding of strays since he was. He understood that she's there for others, she may not show it or want to show it but she was there when something or won needed her and he really couldn't be any happier that she was one of the woman who actually caught him as he tried to steal from.

He heard Selina get up and felt the claws of the cat scratch his back as she picked him off of Jason.

Jason looked up to see Selina cradle the cat and place him next to his food. "You ready Jay?" she spoke as she turned back to him.

They were both dressed in running wear to run as much as they could. Selina normally did this without Jason by her but she decided that it was time to stop leaving him behind and this could possible help if he ever did decide he no longer wanted to be around her.

Jason nodded up at her and ran to the door and jumped and hit the wall that was above the door.

Within two weeks Selina and Jason's daily schedule was run in the morning, train any skill Selina felt like training and practice a few quick picks from people's pockets. At times they would maybe free nice and return it back.

But today was a bit different Jason told Selina he was going to see if he could find a friend he hasn't seen for the longest time it seemed.

He walked among the crowds of people looking for one of the main spots he and his friends would at times hang out. So many men looked at him with a glare as if to watch themselves of a stret kid or to follow him. With one look he quickly moved to take turns away from them. He thought they may recognize him, may take him and beat him.

He ran for what seemed like a long while with hundreds of eyes on him wondering what he was doing, until he ran in to a dark haired girl. He looked up and saw Rose. Her beautiful crystal blue eyes and dark brown hair with strikes of red and purple looked at him. "Rose."

"Jay-Jay," her lips curved into a smile. "Where have you been Jay-Jay? Everyone is so worried about you."

"I…" h wasn't sure he should tell anybody where he has been or who he has been with. He wasn't sure Selina would want him for the rest of his childhood life. "I found a hide out."

"Who was the woman you walked out and away with?" her voice changed and it sounded odd and he knew what she was suggesting.

"She's…" he thought about not sure what to say. "She's the one who saved us from Menendez. I wanted to know about her but she left me, guess she wanted to be some unknown hero," he shrugged, trying to play it cool.

"Huh well Alex, Lilly, Jack and I are in a stupid orphanage. A shitty one," she looked up, then looked at him. "Hey do you think we could come to your hideout. Well if it's safe."She said in such a smooth voice.

Blinded by his stupidity, "yeah sure," snapping out of it and realizing what he just said he spoke again adding, "But I thought just to see Jack today."

"Yeah of course come on," she turned around and led him towards the tree house that seemed abandoned in a creek.

He walked inside to see the short blonde hair kid, Alex, then a dirty blonde girl, Lily who had blue strips in her hair and then there was the brunette, one of his closest friends he had.

He extended his hand to jack and he slapped it then they dragged their hands, then bent them and lifted their hands up.

"Jay- Jay!" Lilly exclaimed and went for a hug. Unlike Rose, Lilly was younger and acted much younger, then again she was the younger sister of Rose.

"Where have you been Jason?" Alex spoke up playing with his cards on the table trying to be the cool kid.

Before he could even speak up Rose did, "Jason has found a new hideout." All eyes were on him, "and he said we could stay there." She smiled as she looked at him.

"Yeah." Was his only response.

"Can we go today? We could really need a new spot, rather than this shit hole."

He thought about it. Selina did say she may be home late doing something but how would he get them out if she did come back. What would he do when she does come back? They planned on staying not just the night, but he didn't want to not help them get out of this dump and orphanage. "Yeah." He thought he sounded unsure and that the others would hear it but they didn't seem to take a notice.

They started to pack their things, well the little of things they had and then they began to make their way to Selina's apartment.

Jason lead the way, not sure what he just got himself into but he knew that after this he'd most likely be in the same orphanage as them, because why would Selina want to keep him in his house after this?

They arrived to the apartment complex and they all looked at him.

"How'd you afford an apartment?" Jack spoke, his voice sounded impressed.

"I don't, its some old ladies house that she uses here and there. Mostly during the spring. I've been keeping tabs on her when we were still with Menendez to see when I could just chill and couldn't."

"Nice, " Alex said.

They bought it. That's the worse lie I ever came up with! Why would an old lady use an apartment?

He brought out his key and opened the door, scared to see Selina here, but he still hadn't figured out with what he was going to do. He liked Selina but he also liked his friends. Selina or friends?

They all entered and immediately jumped on the couch, ran around looking at the kitchen and what's in the fridge, grapping multiple items as if they were robbing the house. Jason in the other hand went to the bedrooms, looking to see if Selina was in there but she wasn't. But the bed looked used and some of her clothes was in her bed. He quickly snagged it all and shoved it in a drawer. He left the room and saw Gizmo on the counter than.

"Didn't know you were a cat person Jay Jay," Rose spoke with such disgust.

"He comes and goes," Jason shrugged. She gave him a look as if to say get rid of him, but then Lilly caught her attention with shouting about one of the game stations Selina bought. He smiled at the thought of how he asked and she looked at it asking what do you do with it and he told her it's the wii and you could play so many games with the white remotes. She bought it for him, thinking she wouldn't use or care for it but next thing he knew she asked to join in plenty of times and they would consist compete in the Wii sports game.

"Hey Jason come play." He looked to them then looked at Gizmo. The cat eyed him down as he was showing Selina's reaction. Jason then turned away and went to his friends.

Time flew by as they played. Then they ate. Then they just knocked out. Jason smiled and laughed with his friends forgetting about Selina or how she'd react. His eyes were closed and he was content; that was until he felt a hand cup his mouth.

He struggled, then opened his eyes and saw Selina's brown eyes and her putting a finger to her lips. He nodded then she let go. "There are men in black surrounding the building, looking for two girls and two boys fitting the children descriptions of whose in my living room as well as my bedroom." she harshly whispered, her teeth showing as she gritted her teeth together.

His eyes showed his sorrow and then he spoke, "I'm sorry but they were in some shitty place and I thought I'd help them."

"Jay did you even question as to why they were in there or what they were doing? Some of my stuff is missing for one. It's clear they got caught up in some shit." She saw his face knowing that he didn't really think this situation through but she really couldn't blame him, since one he was only a kid and he was looking out for his friends. She'd done that before. "Get up and your friends up." She looked away for a quick second, but he guess that she was more so trying to hear any noises. "Leave by the fire escape and just get as far away as possible."

"Where though? Where do I go that you'll find me?" If you still want me around.

She smiled at him, "I've found you plenty of times when I wasn't trying, ill find you again, Jay." He got off his bed, "In case I don't find you immediately take a bag of money and food," she grabbed his backpack then put money inside. "Go wake up your friends."

Jason left the room and went to Rose and Lilly who were inside Selina's room, and just gently poked them. "Get up guys."

Rose moaned, "what do you want Jay Jay?"

"We got to leave get up." He saw her mouth open with the moons light shining through the window, but he cut her off, "There are dudes outside looking for you."

She immediately got up, "Shit!" She shook Lilly up. She then ran into the hall and went to Jack and Alex but as she made her way to the living room she yelled, "Who the fuck are you?"

Jason ran and saw that Selina was in the kitchen drinking some tea and packing his bag. Selina's face was a face of annoyance as she looked as Rose. Selina's eyebrow was up as she spoke, "I'm the woman that's going to save your stupid asses."

"Like I'm going to believe that. You better leave before I kick your ass old lady."

Selina was about to spit her tea but instead she drank it and laughed. "Kid, I'm not that old and you don't know what I did but I can tell you this much, I beat you up with only one hand but I won't. But I maybe I will give you up to those guys since one you stole some of my stuff and you're being so damn loud pretty much making it easy for these men to find you. So shut up and leave with Jason."

Alex and Jack got up and looked at Rose and the tall beautiful brunette. "Rose she's helping up so lets go."

Lilly entered the scene as she rubbed her eyes. "What's going on."

"We have to leave Lilly but don't worry we'll be okay." Jason said as he half hugged her.

Selina walked up and gave Jason his backpack. "Leave through the fire escape and just make your way far from here quietly. I'll keep them distracted."

Jason nodded and took the bag. He rushed his friends out as they took their bags. All of them went through the fire escape except for Jason as he looked at Selina who was acting so careless reading a newspaper and still drinking her tea. "Selina I'm sorry."

"Jay I told you to leave."

"I know but-" His leg was the only part of hi outside the window.

She turned her body to him, "You can tell me after I find you again okay? But right know," she turned to the grey cat who was lounging on the floor. She picked up the cat and walked up to him, "take Gizmo and stay safe."

He nodded slowly and she gave him a small smile but he knew,knew, he screwed up. He ruined everything. What if she was just saying she'd find him.

He crouched through the rest of the window as his friends made their way down the stairs. He put Gizmo in the backpack, his head the only thing popping out. The backpack didn't really have much inside so he was the only thing making it heavy.

"Come on Jay Jay." Rose whispered from below.

Jason looked and quickly made his way down, but it was then that he heard a loud knock from the apartment that was Selina's. He heard shouts and felt horribly bad. He knew if he was caught up there, Selina would beat his ass up so he made his way down more. It wasn't until he was on the solid ground with his friends that he heard gun shots. His eyes were wide and his body shook. He felt an hand grip his arm and by the feel of long nails he knew it was rose. He didn't want to run. No he needed to know if Selina was alive. Another hand gripped him and he looked away, eyes filled with anger and sadness as he looked to Alex. "Let's go man!"Both pulled on him and as much as he didn't want to move his legs he did. As they ran he looked to Jack who had a sad look on his, and that how he knew that Jack was the only one who understood. '

His feet moved faster than what his brain was telling him. He was still looking back as they got farther from the building. He could have sworn figures left the building going up the fire escape but it was still too dark and he just thought it was just his imagination, his hope, that Selina would be able to get out there. He would believe that she could get herself far and safe and kick their butts but he didn't knew who these people were that his friends got themselves into with. He didn't know if they were worse of better than Menendez men.

His feet pounded against concrete, against grass and dirt. He jumped over branches as they went into a park. They were far, far from Selina. He knew they ran for the longest time and as they ran out of breath, they walked.

He sat on the ground next to a lake. He threw a rock, not skipping it but chucking it. Gizmo laid next to him.

"Hey man." Jack came up to him.

"Hey," he grimly said as he chucked another rock.

"Why didn't you just tell us the truth?"

"Why? Why!?" He looked to his friend. As the others came around, "Because you guys fear everyone. You guys wouldn't understand being taken in. You see people who take you in as a threat. The first time someone actually liked me, actually took care of me and I ruined it for you guys! She was cool, and a thief who understood." His friends looked at him. "She has a worse past than I do but she took me in and I betrayed her."

Jack pressed his lips together and breathed in deeply. "I'm sorry. Sorry we took that away from you. You shouldn't have picked us over her if she was really that cool."

"Umm excuse me, but she seemed like a careless person anyway. You have us Jay Jay. Why would you want an adult when we care for ourselves."

"Damn it Rose! You don't understand!" Gizmo rubbed up against him and meowed.

"Hey guys," Alex spoke up, "As much as I love solving conflicts with fights, I suggest we should go to our crappy hangout place again cause there is a police man coming our way."

They all grabbed their stuff and Jason zipped up his bag and carried the gray small cat.

It had been days since he seen Selina. Days since what happened. He still had some food, and Selina packed Gizmo some as well. He worried and hated himself for it. He played card games with Jack and the others but barely talked except for when Rose got in his nerves. He did have a phone but knew Selina wouldn't have packed it or even wouldn't have taken her because she wouldn't have wanted these guys tracking them.

After about what was like five days he gave up. That was until he found a woman who was wore something he saw before. It was a cat pendent necklace. She was in a tight black dress but with a high neckline. Her golden cat pendent shined in the blazing sun. Her black sunglasses covered her eyes and her hoop eyes swung side to side. Jason had seen Selina in many outfits, some which seemed high class, other not so much, but he knew that cat pendent. It seemed that Gizmo thought the same thing as he jumped out of Jason's arms and ran to the woman. Gizmo meowed at the woman and just as Jason was about to follow he heard the woman. It wasn't her voice and she said a different name for the cat. "Hunter!" The woman carried as she picked the cat up.

"At least one of us found our way back to home," Jason mumbled.

"Who would have known the woman I stole that pendent from was Gizmo's original owner. Don't remember stealing him with it." He heard the smile in her voice and turned around. She wore a crop top with a cat silhouette on it and high waist jeans wither hair tied up high. "How've been Jay?" she smirked. He just smiled at her. "Sorry took so long but god was that fun!" She gave an odd look and she continued, "after not running on rooftops and being chased by cops or stealing from other dudes for such a long time, that was exhilarating!" she gave him a bigger smile. "I'm hungry kid want to eat?"

"Yes!"

"Go get your friends."

He started to make his way to the hideout with Selina behind, her heels clicking softly. "Hey guys." He was in a more beamed up mood and everyone smiled until they saw Selina. Except for Jack.

"What the Hell Jay! You brought her back here!"

"Honey I was going to treat you to some food but your yelling is really getting on my nerves."

"Rose she isn't a bad person."

"you said she was a thief and had a worse past than us. She could kill you at anytime."

Not at all concerned that Jason told them, Selina shrugged, "you're right but I won't. I don't hurt kids. Threaten to scare them sure so they understand, but never kill."

"Rose just give her chance. It's for Jay not us," Jack said.

"I like you kid. Now come on."

They all waited in the park as Selina brought the boxes of pizza to them.

They grabbed slice after slice filling themselves to the treat as Selina joined in them. "Never got formerly introduced to your friends Jay."

"Oh right." He pointed to the two girls across, "that's Rose and her little sister Lilly." He turned to Alex who was beside Selina, "that's Alex." Then turned to his left, "and this is Jack."

"Its nice to know that you guys have each other's back at least. But can I just say something. Being in an orphanage isn't entirely too bad. Especially when you have a sibling. It's better to stay with them and fight to stay together to be in a family than to be together outside of one. You tend to give more to the younger, believe you everything for the younger sibling. Proud of you Rose to stick with your sister unlike what I did. I left in a orphanage but I never fought to be in the same family as her. I let her go. I did the stealing, the breaking, never the protecting. I haven't seen my sister for over at least seven years. It sucks. I don't know if she's alive and happy, alone, or dead. I wish I was there but I wasn't. And I got myself into so much shit. And that's not what you guys want. Trust me. I was in so deep and it wasn't until twenty years later about that I found someone who helped me. Which leaves me finding Jay and you guys. So I'm just saying go find someplace you can be happy. Let someone find you and help you. If you get into a bad home, then run and say something, don't stick around, I had plenty of those too."

Jason heard the sadness in her voice as she spoke about her sister. As she spoke about her past. He knew she wasn't exactly happy about what she went through but she is proud of who she is. But what always got him was whenever she mentioned the guy. The guy who helped, who essentially saved her. She has told him the guys name once. It was Bruce and he couldn't help but think he was something more than just some guy who helped her out. He always saw hope, happiness whenever she spoke about him. And right now he saw the same look in her eyes.

Selina brought his friends to the orphanage. Rose gave everything she stole from Selina and smiled at her, with a look in her eyes that spoke words of her understanding of why Selina said why she said, and that she was going to change her way. Jason and Jack said their good-bye, saying they'll see each other again.

As Jason and Selina walked away, Jason spoke up, "so did you kill them?"

Selina smiled up at the sky, looking up at a strobe of light shining in the sky, which reminded him of the Bat symbol that used to shine at night in Gotham. He'd always looked up at it, hoping one day Batman would save him.

"You know kid, a man once told me not kill. Told me I could be better. I thought about it. I really did but I knew I shouldn't have and just gave them to the cops."

Jason smirked at her.

One Year Later…

He looked to the baby girl in Selina's arms. He looked at his now baby sister. He big brown eyes that resembled the Cat and the Bat. She seemed like something that was a little too innocent to big in a thief's arms and resemble the bat with certain features.

"Hey Selina can I hold her?"

"Of course kiddo." He stretched his out into the position that you had to do in order to hold a baby. He held her, and bounce her lightly. She reached out and gurgled. He looked up at Bruce and Selina who kissed.

Selina yawned, "Hey Jay can you put her in the crib actually. Got to start making you guys some food."

Bruce picked her up and she yelped, "Ill cook something," she burst out laughing, "alright I'll order something. While you sleep."

As they left Jason made his way up to Helena's crib.

He gently placed her inside the crib and looked down at her. He thought about how he had a sister and two brothers. He thought how he had a pet dog and cat, again. He thought about how he was back in Gotham but oddly enough with every bit of hate he had for this city and what he went through, being abused and neglected and taken in by some mobster, that he somehow felt safe and happy with Bruce and Selina. She didn't seem the slightest bit tired so he said, "want to hear a story Helena?" She smiled in response. "Let me tell you about an offer that I would never regret."

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment please and hopefully you enjoyed :)


End file.
